Apricity
by Yoyonori
Summary: There is no such thing as bearing a burden on your own, even if you are used to it. You may not always want it, but the sun will always be there for you, peppering you in kisses.


A/N: I am absolutely terrible. I have two other stories apart from Serendipity started and they have _way_ more progress done. And then I belt this out? Sue me. This was supposed to be really cute and funny and full of good feels but I don't know what happened at the end there. Lmao.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Do I actually have to say it?_

* * *

 _Apricity_

.

Gray, the poor sod, has had one heck of a day.

It had started out fine. He woke up feeling refreshed and had a shower to wash off any remnants of sleep before leaving his apartment, breakfast drink in hand to power him through the morning. He walked to work, as he had been for the last two years. It was routine, and he found he enjoyed walking. It was only a little exercise, but his legs thanked him for it. Sure, the weather forecast had lied and it had rained, _hard_. But so what? Gray didn't mind. Winter air began to seep through Autumn leaves, and with the heavy pelts of water beating down on him in the daybreak, a biting chill had quickly replaced any warmth the sun provided. Gray was a winter child to begin with, he relished in practically arctic climates, so a little drizzle (heavy downpour) wasn't enough to dampen his mood. Pun definitely intended.

No, it wasn't the rain that had him irritable, it was the fact his workplace was releasing a brand new, highly anticipated myPhone and the many customers who blamed Gray because they weren't first come, first serve. He got to the front doors of work and promptly avoided the front entrance when he saw a mass group of people waiting to be let in. Some were so eager for the opening that they had their faces pressed onto the glass. Surely that couldn't have been hygienic, both for the person and the glass. The throng of people accumulated fast, and honestly, Gray thought he would shit himself. He didn't want to deal with all that, he didn't even know a line could get that long. But alas, an opening was an opening and work was work. Go hard or go home, and Gray really wanted to go home. Or to _her_ home. Her home was much more preferable.

The downpour had continued all the way into the later hours of the afternoon. Wet and sopping customers filed into the shop one after the other as the day dragged on; the next more cantankerous than the last because they were cold and wet and missed out on the latest item by a hair's width, hence complaining to Gray because he was an employee and the closest person that they could throw under the bus for running out of stock. During these moments, his co-workers were miraculously always at the back of the store checking inventory. All _seven_ of his colleagues.

Much to Gray's satisfaction, the day drew to a close and he clocked out. The sky had been weeping from the early hours of the AM right into the PM and continued to do so. He felt about as sullen as his surroundings looked, but it never hindered the bustling of city life. Individuals ran every which way for reprieve under shelter, droplets flicking off their heels. Gray was in the midst of texting when someone had coincidentally collided with him. It would have been fine if all he did was drop his phone, but with the amount of people running, it was kicked and tossed like a helpless soccer ball, right into a pothole in the road. Cars zoomed though the dip without a second thought and all he could think about was how he could use one of those new myPhones.

.

Gray had stripped off his winter coat and wrung it out on the front steps. He was amazed at how heavy it was before he had squeezed out what seemed like the Atlantic Ocean compared to now. He was clad in a long-sleeved tee that once generously hugged his figure, now constricted him; the saturated fabric rubbing into his skin and making friction. His denim jeans were even worse, they were heavy and all the water that clung to his clothes gravitated towards the ground, pulling his limbs down as well. And his mood. With reluctance, he brought a loose fist up to a wooden door, knuckles and timber colliding with uncertainty. He waited approximately point two seconds before he knocked with more confidence. From behind the entrance he could make out the faint sound of a sturdy hollow, heels against tiles. The door opened up in front of Gray and he was immediately enveloped in a flood of warmth.

"Gray? I didn't know we made plans."

"Heyyy, we didn't," he greeted.

"But here you are."

"But here I am."

"On my front steps."

"On your front steps, yes." Gray's tone fell into a weary state, and only when Lucy noticed the fatigue marring his face did she relent in their tongue-and-cheek exchange.

"Well come in then. And don't you dare walk any further than the hallway. Wait here and I'll get you a towel." He trailed in after Lucy, shutting the door behind him.

"Thanks." Gray had felt the soothing heat radiate from her house, but now that he was inside, he wanted to cry. It didn't matter that he was still drenched, all that mattered was that he finally felt like he was in a haven and miles away from whatever the hell his day had thrown at him. He immediately shed his clothes but at least had the decency to keep his boxers on. He let the warm air veil on his flesh like a second skin, eventually seeping in and settling onto his bones. He shivered at the sudden shift in temperature his body underwent, but it felt good.

Gray was pulled from his momentary drift of the mind when Lucy started off for his towel. Not a second later did she slip up on the puddles that had followed Gray. He caught her arm, making good use of his naturally quick reflexes, but the exhaustion of today's events weighed him down. He couldn't save both him and Lucy, so he let her go. The moment he released her hand, the world just seemed to progress in slow motion. Lucy's arms flew up in surprise, as did her legs. She tried to hide in herself to lessen the damage. Like a turtle, her head shrunk into her neck, but all it really did was give her a double-chin and she fell with a thud.

 _She's got beauty, she's got grace, but she's floundering on her face…_

"Agh! Ow… Did you just let go of me?" Lucy tried to rub soothing circles into her hip, pressing down to massage the throbbing ache in her side as she glared up at her guest. He didn't have the balls to look her back in the eye. Especially not when he was trying his hardest to stifle a laugh. With how much strength it took to hold back, no doubt he would've fallen into a fit of hysterics. Her face was the best damn thing he had seen all day.

"I uh, well, you just kinda slipped. From my grasp, that is." He had to gasp between each word otherwise his composure would surely crumble. Not that it mattered because Lucy had noticed how his muscles contracted but Gray didn't utter a sound of mirth.

"You can get your own fucking towel."

"Oh, you don't mind if I just walk through then?" He grinned.

"Wait- Goddamn, okay. I'm getting up. Slowly." Grumbling, Lucy used a cabinet beside her to help her steady herself on her feet. She walked off in a huff. Thankfully, she came back in a better mood with a towel and an extra pair of clothes in hand. How women did that, Gray didn't know. Though he certainly found it fascinating that their moods could fluctuate like that. He wished he could have done the same at work, but nah, he just gradually got more peevish.

"I'll just take the pants."

"Are you kidding?" She looked at him incredulously.

"Why bother if I'm just goi-"

"If you're just going to strip. Yeah, you're right." The blonde sighed. "Here you go, then."

He nodded in gratitude and took the clothes from her hand, their fingers brushed against each other and Lucy pulled away with a hiss.

"God, you're freezing. Don't touch me."

"Aw, but you're so warm!" Gray chuckled, reaching out for Lucy. She was quick, but she was wearing a shapeless sweater (her boobs are so big though that not even a shapeless sweater could hide them) and he had just managed to grab a section of fabric, pulling her into an embrace. She wrestled against his strong grip, but his toned forearm rested on her belly, and she couldn't resist just how right it felt. Then, of course, he had to nuzzle into the crook of her neck. Any other time this would've been sweet and a bit ticklish, but now…

"Gray, you're wet! Stop!"

Her protests fell on deaf ears. He could only think about snuggling into the sanctuary that was Lucy. Lucy stopped fighting against him and relaxed into his chest. He squeezed her a little tighter around her hips, ushering a small _'ow'_ from beneath him. Gray laughed a small laugh.

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

Silence settled in-between them.

"Shit day?"

"Shit day."

Lucy tapped a finger against Gray's arm and he loosened his grip a little. She turned herself around and looked up at him, she wrapped her own arms around his bare waist and ran comforting strokes up and down his back.

"Tell me what's on your mind."

He breathed a sigh, his façade crumbling somewhat under her gaze.

"I wanted to hug you today. All day, just like this," he admitted.

"Mm," Lucy hummed in response. Her ministrations didn't stop, but she had advanced into lightly dragging her nails across his skin in combination. He was falling into bliss.

"I also thought about Ur. A lot."

"I see."

Gray rested his head back onto her shoulder, his grip tightening on Lucy. More of her warmth dulled Gray's senses and an ache began to settle into his ribs. He could feel his throat constricting and the air left his lungs. But he didn't cry. He wanted to, but he didn't. Only when Lucy whispered his name did a sob escape his lips. Such a small and quiet sob, but Lucy felt him jerk when it released and a dampness on her shoulder. His hair was wet, but her shoulder was warm. She peppered his hair in kisses and the message was well received.

Relief swathed Gray's heart and although it hurt, so much, he felt liberated. And then he let go. Falling deeper and deeper into his aching soul, he was released. Every moment like this he spent with Lucy, he always felt a little less burdened. She never pushed him to talk more, never forced it out of him or offered advice like she was trying to _fix_ him. She only listened and provided warmth, and if he asked, whatever else he needed. Something he didn't know he needed until the first time it had happened. The best moments are when they were shrouded in silence, peppering him in kisses and stroking his back, just like this.

"You're home now."

Gray nodded.

"I'm home."


End file.
